With A Reason
by liar-liar23
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are in a relationship that might not be the best, but there is one part of it that's /amazing/. mainly for smut reasons


**author's note**: UGH I am so against the idea of Seblaine, but I think they would have really, really hot sex. There isn't much plot here at all. Just smut.

xxx

Sebastian opened the car door and slid into the passenger's seat of Blaine's car. Blaine grinned over at Sebastian. "I got us milkshakes." He took the cup nearest the other boy and held it up. "I got you chocolate, because everyone loves chocolate." He beamed, feeling proud of himself for doing something so thoughtful.

The other boy eyed the milkshake before taking it out of Blaine's hand. "My favorite flavor is strawberry." He said flatly.

Blaine's face fell. He looked from the boy, back to the cup. "I didn't know…" He said quietly. When Sebastian didn't say anything, Blaine sighed. "I guess I'll know next time." He turned back toward the steering wheel, feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

Sebastian took a small sip. "This is kind of disgusting."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sorry I tried to do something nice." He started to pull out.

"Wait, stop!" Sebastian exclaimed. He put the milkshake back in the cup holder.

Blaine slammed on the brakes. "What?" He asked, agitated now.

Sebastian smirked. He leaned over the gearshift, close to Blaine. "Kiss me." He whispered against the other boy's neck, then nibbled on his earlobe.

Blaine let out a shaky breath before turning his head to capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss. Of course, in no time, Sebastian had turned the innocent kiss into a searing one. He palm had found Blaine's thigh, and he was bending so far over to press against Blaine, that the gear shift was jabbing into his side. Blaine moaned quietly into the kiss when Sebastian's tongue began rubbing the top of his mouth, then down against his own tongue roughly.

After a long moment, Sebastian pulled back, capturing Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth for just a few seconds. He still had that smirk pulled up onto his lip. "Are you sure you still want to go to the movies?"

Blaine stared at Sebastian. The tightness of the crotch area of his pants was telling him 'NO, I WANT TO TAKE YOU NOW! IN THE BACK SEAT! NOW!' However, Blaine gave Sebastian a smirk right back. "Yes."

Sebastian slumped back against the seat and groaned. "Fineee." He crossed his arms and faked a pout when Blaine started to pull out of the driveway. "But we can at least make out, right?"

"Maybe." Blaine replied simply, in a teasing voice. He was holding back a grin.

"That's a yes." Sebastian smirked.

Blaine pulled out, feeling a little bit better. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sebastian took a drink of the milkshake. He really did like Sebastian, most of the time. He was attractive, and funny. Aside from the fact that he didn't really understand how to be gracious, or very romantic, he was good to Blaine. Sebastian treated Blaine like a prince (sometimes like the prince of sex). He wasn't entirely sure that Sebastian was faithful, but he couldn't bring himself to ask or look into it. He was too afraid of what he would find out.

Sebastian drank the milkshake, just for the fact that Blaine had tried to do something nice. It bothered him that Blaine treated him so well. He definitely didn't deserve it. All of the flirting that he did on the side, all of the snappy, snide remarks he made towards Blaine. He really did think that Blaine was a prize that he didn't deserve, but fuck, he wanted him so bad and he finally had him.

The ride to the theater was rather quiet, and they sat in the parking lot for a moment, finishing their milkshakes. They grinned at each other when the finished them almost at the same time, and were making those awful noises with their straws. Sebastian reached over and gave Blaine's arm a squeeze as unspoken gratitude.

They walked inside, not holding hands. Sebastian jumped in front of Blaine and paid for their tickets before Blaine could protest. Then, he was practically dragging Blaine by his arm to the theater so that they could get a seat near the back.

The blue-eyed boy threw his arm around Blaine and smiled at him. The previews were just beginning. Blaine refused to let Sebastian distract him. He kept telling himself that he was going to hold out if the other boy tried anything. To Blaine's surprise, he didn't. In fact, it was nearly thirty minutes into the movie and Blaine had forgotten all about refusing to let Sebastian distract him because he hadn't tried anything.

Little did Blaine know, Sebastian was waiting for Blaine to let his guard down. He leaned closer to Blaine, then gently placed his other hand on Blaine's knee, and began running his hand gently up and back. A little higher each time that he did it. Blaine was doing his best to ignore Sebastian, but he gasped audibly when Sebastian grazed his hardening cock. Sebastian smirked, leaning closer to Blaine. He began kissing Blaine's neck, gently at first. His hand rested barely against Blaine's crotch. He smirked against Blaine's neck as he began to squirm in his seat. He started nipping at his neck, lower and lower, thankful for the lack of bow tie and high collared shirt so he had more space to work.

Blaine was close to giving up, so so close. He chewed on his lip until it was raw. His hand eventually flew down to Sebastian's, where he began rubbing at his now hard cock with Sebastian's hand. He felt the other boy laugh against his neck. He tilted his head to nuzzle Sebastian's cheek, and let him know he wanted to kiss. Sebastian obliged, meeting his lips with a rough, heated kiss. Blaine brought his other hand up to get lost in the back of Sebastian's beautiful hair. He ached for them to be closer.

Sebastian could tell that Blaine was losing it, as he often did when he tried to resist. He batted Blaine's hand away and went to work on his button and zipper. He slid his hand between the fabric of Blaine's ridiculously tight jeans, and his underwear to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock the best that he could. He didn't have much room to work his hand and it was rather aggravating. Blaine bucked up in his seat against Sebastian's hand. He pulled at his hair, and whimpered into their kiss. Sebastian wasn't able to get much leverage inside those jeans. He pulled away from the kiss, staying close to Blaine. "Shhh…" He soothed, running his other hand along Blaine's cheek.

"Please." Blaine whimpered quietly, writhing in his seat.

"Blaine, baby, we're in a theater…" Sebastian reminded him, an heir of amusement in his voice.

"I need you," Blaine whispered.

That might have sent a shiver through Sebastian. He licked his lips, and then sank down, bending over Blaine's lap. He worked Blaine's pants down enough to slip his cock out. Quickly, Sebastian sank his mouth down onto Blaine, as far down as he could. Blaine automatically bucked up into Sebastian's mouth. The blue-eyed boy moaned against Blaine's cock, adjusting his tongue against the sensitive vein, best that he could. He knew all the ways to drive Blaine crazy. He came up, and then sank down again quickly, swallowing around Blaine to get his cock deeper. He felt Blaine's hand in his hair, and he groaned in the back of his throat, which caused Blaine to buck his hips again.

Sebastian found a rhythm best that he could at the awkward angle. No way was he getting on his knees at a movie theater. Those floors were disgusting. He put his arms down to hold Blaine against his seat. He swirled his tongue, brought his mouth all the way. Without warning, he felt Blaine's hot cum hit the back of his throat. He could've jizzed his own pants right then and there. He had other plans though.

He slowed down, as Blaine orgasmed. Blaine was tugging hard on his hair and biting his lips so hard it nearly bled. He panted hard, glad that Sebastian let up on his hips so he could ride out the end of his orgasm.

Sebastian pulled off of Blaine's softening cock with an obscene pop that the whole theater probably heard. He smirked up at Blaine and tried to place him back in his jeans without hurting him. He sat up and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss, making sure Blaine tasted himself on Sebastian's lips. He pulled away.

"You didn't warn me when you came." Sebastian murmured. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for that." He honestly didn't care, but it was more fun to fuck Blaine with 'reason' sometimes.

"Seb, I couldn't exactly—"

"No excuses. I'm going to fuck you so hard in that back seat, you'll feel it for a week." He hissed into Blaine's ear.

Blaine whimpered, feeling a throb go through his sensitive member.

"You know you need to be punished, don't you?" Sebastian growled into Blaine's ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Y-yes." Blaine shuttered out.

"Sometimes, you do things, just so I will punish you, don't you?" Sebastian growled, licking the shell of Blaine's ear. "You're such a cockslut, you can't wait for me to fuck you."

He took Blaine's hand and roughly rubbed it against his throbbing, hard cock through his slacks. Blaine whimpered. "God, I want you cock inside me." He breathed, cupping Sebastian and attempting to get some sort of leverage at this angle.

Sebastian swallowed hard, holding back a whimper at Blaine's eagerness. "You want me to fuck you out in the parking lot, like the little whore that you are?" He hissed, bucking up at Blaine's hand.

"Yessss." Blaine hissed back. His sensitive cock was half-hard again. It was painful, pressing against his jeans. "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease."

Sebastian smirked. He jerked Blaine's hand away, and kept it in his. "Everyone in the theater is going to know we're leaving early because you want to get fucked." Sebastian whispered, nipped at Blaine's earlobe before standing, dragging Blaine with him.

Quickly, they moved through the dark parking lot. Blaine had parked along the side of the building, mostly out of sight. He probably knew, in the back of his mind, that this would happen. Sebastian opened the door to the back seat and pushed at Blaine until he was inside, flat on his back. He climbed on top of Blaine, positioning himself so that his cock dug into Blaine's, and shut the door.

He ground his hips down against Blaine's for a moment. "You naughty, naughty boy. Cumming in my mouth without telling me. Naughty boys deserve punishment."

"But I really couldn't tell you, we were in the theater and I couldn't exactly –"

"Did I ask for excuses?" Sebastian asked, grinding his cock against Blaine's. "I don't think that I did. Now, I'm not going to let you cum again until I feel like letting you." He moved down, enough to start at the button of Blaine's jeans. "Take your pants off."

Blaine struggled to shift his pants, along with his underwear, down his legs with Sebastian on top of him only being slightly helpful. There he was, hard again, displayed for Sebastian in the back seat of his car, with his legs spread and practically begging.

Sebastian shoved Blaine's shirt up his stomach, and teased his fingers along every part of Blaine that wasn't his cock. He went to Blaine's inner thigh, then along his ass. He barely grazed the entrance and he could feel Blaine shivering. "Eager little cockslut." He reached into his own pocket to get his wallet, where spare packs of lube and condoms could be found. "What color?" He asked, tearing the lube open.

"Yellow." Blaine said quietly, watching Sebastian smear the lube along his fingers. He flicked through the condoms, and set a yellow one aside.

"Good thing I like yellow too." Sebastian teased, and reached up with his clean hand to cup Blaine's cheek gently. He had to show a small amount of affection for Blaine. His golden eyes were too wide with innocence not to.

He moved his hand to lift Blaine's leg. He teased along Blaine's entrance, barely pressing against the pucker, as Blaine tried not to squirm beneath him. He grinned. "You want it?" Sebastian asked, running his other hand soothingly along Blaine's leg.

Blaine nodded fervently.

"Tell me."

"Please, Seb, fuck me with your fingers. Stretch me for your cock." Blaine whined, feeling a finger press barely inside, way to gently.

Sebastian quickly shoved his finger the rest of the way in. He took no hesitance and shoved a second in along with it. He quickly moved the two fingers up, back, around, hard and fast. He slipped a third finger in, and gently wiggled them, watching as Blaine's face contorted with pleasure and his hips rocked back onto Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian moaned in the back of his throat at the sight. He sat there for a moment, letting Blaine ride his fingers, admiring the view. "Do you want my cock inside you?" He asked, in a low feral voice.

"Yes, yes, yes," Blaine gasped.

"Yes what?" Sebastian asked, sliding his finger out.

Blaine whimpered at the loss. "I want you big, hard cock inside my tight ass." He said impatiently.

Sebastian licked his lips. He unbuttoned and pushed down his slacks in one quick motion. He ripped open the condom, slid it on, and applied the rest of the lube, stroking himself a few times. "Alright." He whispered. He lined himself up with Blaine's entrance, and shoved himself in quickly, all the way, and didn't move.

Blaine withered below him. "Move, please." He whimpered.

The blue-eyed boy smirked. Yes, more than anything, he wanted to pound into Blaine's sweet tight ass, but he wanted to hear him beg. At a glacial pace, he pulled out, then just as slowly worked his way in.

"Faster," Blaine plead. "Please."

"You're right, Blaine." Sebastian replied, quickening his pace just slightly. "You're being punished. I need to fuck you hard and fast, don't I?" He growled, starting to move his hips faster, and faster, gripping at Blaine's hips the best that he could at that angle. He gripped his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises. He slammed into Blaine, and the obscene sound of skin slapping skin, and loud cries of pleasure emitting from Blaine filled the car.

The sensation of Blaine's tightness was beginning to get to Sebastian. No matter how many times he fucked Blaine, it seemed like he was always so fucking tight. He couldn't help releasing his own moans occasionally. "Fuck, Blaine, your ass is so tight and so fucking gorgeous." He moved his hands to kneed the flesh of Blaine's ass, never letting up on the quick pace he was slamming into Blaine at.

Blaine had lifted the lower portion of his body so much, that he scooted back in the seat. His head began to bump against the car door with each thrust, and he was almost too focused on trying not to cum, that he didn't mind. It was actually helping him lose concentration on the feel of Sebastian's hard cock, thrusting into him, rolling past his prostate. He felt his foot hit the roof of the car, and was moving his hips to try and meet Sebastian's thrusts. He knew he was a mess, and knew he probably shouldn't be shouting "Fuck me harder!" and "Right fucking there!" at the top of his lungs in a parking lot.

Blaine's pleas and cries and the thrusting of his hips was becoming too much. Sebastian felt the sensation coiling in his stomach. "Fuck, Blaine… I'm cumming, fuck fuck!" He yelled, thrusting his hips as hard as he could, as his brain blanked out and he came hard.

He came down from his orgasm, gently thrusting, until he was sore, and pulled out. He quickly tied up and discarded the condom. He looked down at Blaine's pleading expression, his cock rock hard. "You could've come from just that, couldn't you?" Sebastian teased, pulling his pants back up.

"I didn't only because you told me not to…" Blaine whimpered.

"Could you come if I eat your sweet ass?" Sebastian asked, lowering himself into the seat. He ran his tongue demonstratively along Blaine's thigh.

"Yes." Blaine said quickly. He knew it wasn't going to take much.

"I guess I can let you come, then." Sebastian said, with a wink. He sank down all the way, lifting Blaine's legs to his shoulders. He spread his cheeks, and observed Blaine's beautiful ass. He licked softly against the entrance, causing Blaine to shiver. He buried his tongue inside, as far as his could, licking and swiping along the edges. Blaine let out the sexiest moans, nearly causing Sebastian another hard-on himself. He brought his hand down, and slid a finger in beside his tongue. He worked the finger, until he hit the unmistakable bundle of nerves.

Blaine legs started shaking as Sebastian worked his tongue, and that finger. Blaine began moving his hips back onto Sebastian's mouth, his finger, for friction. "Shit, I'm so fucking close." He whined, moving his hips around, practically fucking Sebastian's face. "I'm cumming, oh my god!"

Sebastian felt Blaine tense around him. He drive his tongue in deeper, and messaged that spot with his finger. Blaine was bucking his hips around, and he came all over his stomach, even up on his shirt. Without even being touched, Sebastian thought he could add. He removed his finger when he heard Blaine panting, and could tell he was coming down from his orgasm. He swiped his tongue a few more times before pulling away.

He smirked down at Blaine. "You have cum on you shirt."

"Yeah…" Blaine breathed out.

Sebastian smiled and leaned carefully over to kiss Blaine. After pulling his pants back up, he climbed to the front of the car to retrieve napkins. He leaned down to clean Blaine off, pressing sweet kisses along his skin as he did. He helped Blaine into his pants and laid with him the best that he could.

"I could sleep." The blue-eyed boy chuckled.

"Me too." Blaine yawned.

"Want me to drive? You can stay over, my dad isn't home." Sebastian suggested.

"Yes, and yes." Blaine said softly. "Maybe we can go for round two?"

"Round three for you!" Sebastian teased, poking at Blaine's side.

"Yeah, next time, you can come twice and I will only once." Blaine said, eyelids heavy.

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian said, and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek.


End file.
